Weapon of Strength
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ullgath Caves (Creep) (2,5) #* Receive 1x Brachuri Dagger Blueprint #* Assemble 1x Brachuri Dagger # Return to Ullgath Caves (Creep) (2,5) #* Deliver 1x Brachuri Dagger Rewards: * 90,040 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details You would expect the caves to be devoid of life but to your surprise, nothing could be further from the truth. Along the twisting tunnels of the Creep strange purple entities crawl. They attack on sight. More than once were you forced to defend yourself. Suddenly you see a bright flash of colour in the dark. As you draw near you find a young Ullgath female dressed in robes. She initially reels from you, but as you reassure her you mean her no harm, she eventually calms down. 'Ummm, why are you here?' You tell her of the Karano Facility and how it's being poisoned by radiation and that you are trying to find out where it is coming from. Her amber eyes widen, 'Why are you doing this, has anyone asked you?' The question shocks you, the fact is nobody has asked you to find out where the radiation is coming from. You tell her that the radiation must stop or the Karano Facility will not function properly. Then the realization dawns that the Facility was forced to destroy the faulty X5b Unit Line. You do not wish to see other Units to share that fate. The Ullgath tilts her head to one side, 'I see that you have made your choice and follow a path of mercy. You have a noble soul. I wish to ask you something if I may?' 'My people have followed the Path of the Void for many years, it has served us well. But recently our tribe has .... errr ... moved away from the Voids teachings and are going in another direction. I do not like where we are now going. The Void speaks of life as cycles of time turning on the axis of destiny. We must strive to follow the path of life as closely as we can and achieve clarity. Unfortunately destiny sometimes gives us a choice to make. I have chosen the hard way as I see it is the only one to serve my people. But to follow my chosen path I must have a weapon of potency that will help overcome my own weakness. Unfortunately I am not able to acquire the components for the weapon. Please help me make the Brachuri Dagger so I can follow my path, if you decide to help me I shall wait here for your return.' You receive 1 x Brachuri Dagger Blueprint The Void Acolyte waits for your return, 'Have you managed to build a Brachuri Dagger for me?' She takes the dagger from you, 'Thank you Unit, you have no idea the favor you have done me. I'm sorry but I have nothing to give you in return for your kindness. The only thing I have is that my name, Vindhya. I hope we meet again in the future. May your Path be straight Unit.' You receive 90,040 XP + 10 Skill points Category:Missions